


The Ending of Riverdale 1x02 But Gayer

by fiona_apiston



Series: Riverdale Rewritten [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: What could have happened after episode 1x02 with Betty and Veronica.





	

    BETTY AND VERONICA

    Veronica drank the last of her milkshake, then turned to the others.  “I think I need to go home.  It’s getting pretty late.”

    Archie and Jughead said their goodbyes, and Veronica got up and grabbed her purse.

    “Wait!”  Betty said.  “I’ll go with you.  I think my mom expected me home a while ago.”

    Veronica nodded and waited for Archie to let Betty out.  “Okay.  Let’s go.”

    They walked out of Pop Tate’s and started heading to Betty’s house first.  Veronica glanced at Betty.  She was smiling slightly, and she looked peaceful.  Veronica’s heart beat slightly faster.  She loved when Betty looked like this, happy and peaceful and beautiful.

    “Hey, Betty,” she said.

    Betty turned her head to Veronica and smiled.  “What?”

    “Can I tell you something that might freak you out?”

    Betty thought for a moment.  “Uh, sure?”

    “When we were by ourselves, in Pop Tate’s, I was pretending we were on a date,” Veronica said, her voice slightly shaking.

    Betty was quiet, then said, “Do you like me?  Like, that way?”

    Heart pounding, Veronica nodded.

    “Oh.”

    “So, uh, how do you feel about that?”

    “I don’t know.”

    Veronica nodded.  They walked on in silence.

    Finally Betty said, “Do you want to go on a date?  A real one?”

    “What?”

    Betty sighed.  “Look, I’m not exactly sure how I feel about you.  So I’m not trying to get your hopes up.  But, do you want to go on a date and see where things go from there?  I’m just warning you, I’m not promising anything.”

    Veronica nodded.  “Yeah, let’s go on a date,” she said, struggling to keep her happiness inside.  Even if it turned out to be just one date, she would enjoy every second of it, with the girl she had fallen for.

ARCHIE AND JUGHEAD

Archie and Jughead watched Betty and Veronica walk out of Pop Tate’s together. Jughead looked at Archie. He looked happy, and Jughead was happy about that. All the stuff with Ms. Grundy was messing him up, and he deserved happiness.

Archie turned back to Jughead and smiled.

“What?” Jughead asked.

Archie shrugged. “I’m just happy we’re friends again.”

Jughead raised his eyebrows. “Hey, I said I’d think about it,” he said teasingly.

Archie laughed and Jughead smiled. He had missed Archie’s laugh.

Jughead suddenly blurted out, “So, do you like either of them? Betty or Veronica?”

He immediately wished he hadn’t said it. He didn’t know why he had. He didn’t want to know Archie’s answer.

Archie looked startled. “Why are you asking? Do you like one of them?”

“No, just forget I asked,” Jughead said quickly.

“Wait, do you like one of them?”

“No.”

Jughead was looking at his plate, but he could feel Archie’s eyes on him. “Do you like anyone?”

Jughead looked up at Archie. “No,” he said, but he could feel himself blush.

“Who is it?” Archie asked, grinning.

Jughead contemplated lying to him, but Archie knew him better than anyone. He ducked his head and swallowed hard. “You.”

Archie was silent, and when Jughead finally got to courage to look up, he saw that Archie was staring at him in shock.

“Me?”

Jughead nodded, then slid out of the booth and stood up. “I, I’m going to go home.”

“Wait!”

But Jughead was already out the door, his eyes slightly wet. He didn’t cry a lot, and he didn’t know why he was crying now. He didn’t know what he was expecting. It was pretty obvious Archie didn’t have feelings for him, and why would he? Everything went exactly like how he expected, except a tiny part of him had been hoping it would go differently, and that tiny part was why he had to leave before Archie caught up to him. Then, he felt a hand on his jacket. Too late. He swiped at sleeve over his eyes and looked up at Archie.

“Archie, look, it doesn’t matter, we can just pretend that never happened,” Jughead whispered, trying to pull away.

“Maybe I don’t want to pretend it never happened,” Archie said.

“What are you talking about?”

Archie let go of Jughead and sighed. “Look, I, I’ve always had a crush on you. But I never told you because you told me you’re ace.”

Jughead just stared at him, then said, “I still get romantic crushes, I just don’t want sex.”

Archie sighed. “Well, I wasn’t sure, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by asking, so I just…” He trailed off.

“You just never told me,” Jughead finished. Archie nodded.

They stood there, looking at each other in amazement that their crushes were actually requited.

Jughead broke the silence. “Do you want to go on a date sometime?”

Archie nodded.

Jughead grinned “Awesome.” He paused. “I actually have to go now, so I’ll talk to you at school?”

Archie smiled. “Yeah.”

Jughead walked home, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
